escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La quinta ola
La Quinta Ola es el primer libro de la trilogía escrito por el autor estadounidense Rick Yancey. Se trata de una novela de ciencia ficción y literatura juvenil narrada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Cassie Sullivan, alternando también con Ben Parish y Sam Sullivan. La editorial Penguin Group lo publicó el 7 de mayo del 2013. En la primera entrega de la trilogía, los críticos han comparado el éxito de Suzanne Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre y la carretera de Cormac McCarthy al nuevo éxito La Quinta Ola. Sony Pictures confirma la fecha de estreno de la adaptación al cine para el 15 de Enero de 2016. Identificación del tema: En esta novela se pueden identificar varios temas: Decisión, Injusticia, pero sin duda el tema mas reiterado es la facultad de genero Trama Cassie Sullivan, una joven de 16 años trata de sobrevivir en un mundo devastado por una invasión alienigena que ya han diezmado la población y llevo a la humanidad de vuelta a la Edad de Piedra. Como una de los últimos supervivientes de la Tierra, Cassie se queda sola y ahora por sí misma tiene que aprender de la manera difícil a no confiar en nadie. A lo largo de la historia, Sullivan debe pasar varios obstáculos para salvar a su hermano menor Sammy. Personajes * Benjamin Thomas "Ben" Parish (Zombi): Ben era antiguo compañero de Cassie Sullivan en la preparatoria, pero cuando todo hizo crisis, ya no importa lo popular que fue en la escuela. * Cassie Sullivan: abreviación de Casiopea. Es la protagonista de este libro en el que debe luchar por sobrevivir a este desastre. * Evan Walker: Un chico campesino y cazador que rescata a Cassie luego de un accidente. Más adelante resulta que no era lo que pensaban. * Coronel Alexander Vosch: Líder de las fuerzas alienígenas. * Sam "Sammy/Sams" Sullivan (Frijol): Sammy es el hermano menor de Cassie. * Oliver Sullivan: Es el padre de Cassie, quien muere en la cuarta ola. Otros personajes * Val Walker: Hermana muerta de Evan Walker. * Sissy Parish:Hermana muerta de Ben Parish. * Reznik: Entrenador del Campo Asilo. * Doctora Pam:Doctora del Campo Asilo. * Cabo Parker: Sanitario, líder del grupo del Campo Asilo. * Comandante Bob: Líder del grupo del Campo Asilo * Pringoso: Pretendiente de Cassie * Hutchfield: Ex-marine, director del Campo Pozo de Ceniza * Megan: Niña del autobús dónde iba Sammy. * Michael Joseph: Hermano muerto de Megan. * Lizbeth Morgan: Amiga de Cassie. * Mitchell: Pretendiente de Cassie. * Dumbo: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Picapiedra: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tacita: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Tanque: Miembro del Pelotón 53. * Umpa: Miembro del Pelotón 53. Opinión La Opinión de la crítica al libro ha sido muy positiva. Ha recibido críticas con estrellas tanto de Publishers Weekly como de Kirkus. Los críticos han señalado que tiene una amplia audiencia, borrando los límites entre Literatura juvenil y ciencia ficción, la ficción convencional, que no puede ser encajado fácilmente en un género a pesar de tener muchas de las características de ficción la literatura juvenil. El New York Times aparece como uno de los mejores libros para la literatura juvenil del 2013, y fue finalista Goodreads a la mejor literatura juvenil y Ciencia ficción novela en año 2013. Secuelas La Quinta Ola, es el primer libro de la trilogía. El segundo libro de la serie, El Mar Infinito, salió el 16 de septiembre del 2014. El tercer libro está programado para el 8 de septiembre de 2015 en Estados Unidos. En cuanto a la trama, Yancey promete: “Más alienígenas, más desconfianza, más traición, más explosiones y caos! giros, retrocesos, sorpresas!”. El 25 de febrero del 2015, Yancey publicó un video en su cuenta de Youtube, revelando que el título del tercer y último libro se llamará “La última estrella” (The Last Star en inglés). Adaptación al Cine Los derechos de la película de la trilogía Actualmente con Sony Pictures, que tiene una "Significativa cantidad de seis cifras" para iniciar la serie con Graham King y Tobey Maguire adjuntan como productores. El 15 de abril de 2014, se anunció oficialmente que Chloë Grace Moretz protagonizará a Cassie Sullivan, y que J. Blakeson dirigirá a partir del guión de Susannah Grant. Nick Robinson como Ben Parish/Zombie y Alex Roe como Evan Walker se sumarían al film .La fecha de lanzamiento se ha proyectado para el 29 de enero de 2016. Liev Schreiber jugaría el papel del Comandante Alexander Vosch. Maika Monroe se unió a la película para interpretar al personaje de Hacha. Y finalmente Thalita Bateman como Tacita y Zackary Arthur como Sammy Sullivan/Frijol. Referencias # Vilkomerson, Sara (May 3, 2013)."Book Review: The 5th Wave". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Truitt, Brian"Twilight time for aliens in Rick Yancey’s ‘5th Wave’". USA Today. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Publishers Weekly. February 25, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "The 5th Wave". Kirkus Reviews. April 1, 2013. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Cronin, Justin (May 9, 2013). "When the Ship Comes In". T''he New York Times''. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # Schulten, Katherine (December 4, 2013)."What are the best things you've read, watched, heard, or played this year?". The New York Times. Retrieved 5 December 2013. # "Best Young Adult Fantasy Finalists 2013". Goodreads. Retrieved December 5, 2013. # Brissey, Breia (September 4, 2014)."'The Infinite Sea': Watch the trailer for Rick Yancey's '5th Wave' sequel". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved February 4, 2015. Enlaces externos * [http://www.the5thwaveiscoming.com/ Official website]